One long weekend
by ArtistGamerMage
Summary: Hibiki is Kotonoha's brest friend still they were little. He's always had feeling for her, but he's content with pushing his feeling aside if she's happy. But something happens where her happiness is shattered, can he he help put her heart back together. [M-for stuff like language, themes and blood later on, but not alot.]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay guys I'm going to tell the truth here I have never seen the show, nor will I ever, I am making it a personal life goal to never watch it, I just liked the character Kotonoha, and think she deserves better. Also don't worry I'm not just going in blind; I do my research when it comes to my stories. **

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong>YAAAAAAAAAWN*

"Hibiki-kun it's the middle of the day, how are you tired? I know for a fact you go to bed early." I look at my Violet haired friend I've had since pre-school.

"Yes but you also know that I do that to get up early to go to work before school." I say resting my head on my arm like it where a pillow.

"That's no excuse you should be more awake then." I smirk slightly as she complains knowing she won't talk about my grades or anything. "Anyway don't sleep too much; I have to go to P.E." She waved and I waved back without looking but knew she saw.

Since I was ten I practically raised myself, my parents died in a car crash. I had lived with Kotonoha and her family until I turned twelve when it was discovered and to myself I was a genius. I had taken online collage courses and classes finishing them quickly and gaining several degrees by the time I was thirteen. I requested that everyone and the collages keep this secret. I did so with the collages, yes plural, I would give them a couple ideas I had if they kept quiet and could pass them off as their own. I excuse to Kotonoha and her mother was that I wanted to continue in normal school was for social skills. It was partially true, I mean I was still just a kid but it was mostly because I didn't want to leave Kotonoha all alone. She's my best friend and the girl I am truly in love with.

I never expressed those feeling, thinking I'll tell her one day. Unfortunately that one day never came because she had gotten a boyfriend. Some guy name Makoto, he seemed decent enough and like he would treat her well.

The only main thing that bothered me about him was he was probably the most clueless dumbasses I had ever met. I mean I may be exaggerating a bit but there are times I feel just that, but she seemed to be a happy when she was with him so I just but my feeling aside. I was happy enough to just be there as her friend and was there for her.

I had become okay friends with Sekai, a girl that was the one to actually set up Makoto and Kotonoha. At one point Kotonoha had suggested that maybe we try dating, both our responses were the same. We had both looked at each other and then looked away with nervous smiles of feeling that could only be described in the phrase of 'No way in hell'. We were mutual in this feeling, and were friends because of it.

Though lately I've become worried about Kotonoha, she's said that she and Makoto were slowly become more serious. She assured me they haven't done anything more than kissed, but she's also said that recently Makoto has become more and more distant. I wondered this myself, but I was never able to hang out with them at lunch a lot since I'd often have work.

I was worried about her, but I often reinsured her best I could, thinking of the most logical possibilities. Some such as stress from studying, not getting enough sleep, or had a lot on his mind, I had to really stretch with that last one. I did have other theories but I pushed them aside feeling I trusted Makoto enough.

* * *

><p>I was finishing up what I was doing when my work when I got a text. I pulled out my phone and read it seeing it was Kotonoha.<p>

**-* Hey, I need your help getting some stuff, mind helping me *- **

I replied.

**-* Yeah sure, just come by my work, how far are you? *- **I stood up about to take a step.

"About two feet" I slipped falling onto my back and looked up seeing Kotonoha's looking down at me with a smile. "How can someone so smart be so easily snuck up on?"

"I don't know, maybe you're a ninja Kotono-chan." I smirked up at her and she smiled as she helped me to my feet. "So what do you need help with?"

"I need to buy some clothes and ingredients for a date with Makoto-kun." I raised a eyebrow at this.

"Why don't your ask Sekai-san? Isn't she normally the one who helps you out with this?" Her smile lessened but was still there.

"I did but she said she was busy" I looked at my watch and saw it was almost eight-thirty pm, I wasn't going to refuse but I really do want her to be out there by herself.

"Alright, I'm going to go change and then we can go okay." She smiled and it made my heart melt. I loved that smile so much, and I felt so thankful I was able to see it.

* * *

><p>"Three hours, how did three hours go by from you just trying on clothes?" I looked at her as I carried the groceries.<p>

"It's much more complicated when it comes to girls, and I didn't see you complaining during." My face blushed as she smirked and poked me; I admit I enjoyed seeing her in the different outfits that made her seem to get even more attractive than she already was. I just didn't realize how much time had gone by.

"W-whatever, come on we should head to the train station soon." I looked at saw that she wasn't standing next to me. I looked back and saw she had stopped and was staring down an alley. I walked over quickly as I saw her expression, it was distraught and shocked. "Kotono-chan what's wro-"I stopped as I looked down the alleyway and my eyes widened at what I saw.

It was Makoto and Sekai Kissing; they were holding each other, groping each other and tugging at their clothes. My hands began to shake as I clenched my fist so tightly, my teeth gritted against each other.

"You…BASTARD!" I yelled as I saw them both jump slightly and look over at us their eyes widening in shock. I turned to Kotonoha and saw that there were tears streaming down her face. She took a step back and ran.

"KOTONOHA!" Makoto said starting to run after her before I punched him square in the face breaking his nose. He looked up at me from the ground as I gave him a glare filled with pure rage.

"Stay the **fuck **away from her." I say before turning, giving Sekai a look of disgust and running after Kotonoha.

* * *

><p>She kept on running not stopping for anything; I was only able to keep her in sight as I ran after her. I called out to her trying to get her to stop but she wouldn't, she ran out to the center of the bridge and stopped. I ran faster taking this the chance to catch up, when I then saw her start climbing on to the ledge.<p>

I ran as fast as I could desperately, and I got to her wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her back onto the bridge. She thrashed around swinging her arms and legs hitting me yelling and crying for me to let go of her. I didn't and I wouldn't I just held on to her as tight as I could without hurting her.

She stopped thrashing as she kept lightly pounding her fists against my chest crying harder into my chest as I just held her.

"Why would you try and do something so stupid?" I say holding her tighter.

"I-I d-don't…know…I-I" She said in between sobs.

"Don't you ever do it again, you hear?" She nodded as I picked her up and carried her on my back, her arms wrapped around my neck, still sobbing.

* * *

><p>I carried her the whole way till we stood in front of her house. I start walking to the front door when I feel Kotonoha grips tighten on my shoulder.<p>

"Please…I don't want to…Makoto might come here." I pat her head hearing the pleading in her voice.

"Alright, you can stay with me until you feel you can go home." I then make my way home, feeling like crap that Kotonoha had to experience something like this. I was going to do all I could to help her, and hopefully see that smile again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:Okay guys tell me what you think of this first part. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**** Okay I really liked the positive I got from the first one. **

* * *

><p>I gently closed my door behind me, I felt that Kotonoha had fallen asleep. I set her down on my bed and carefully removed her shoes and coat, then laid the blanket of her and tucked her in. I pulled my cellphone out of my pocket as I left the room leaving the door slightly ajar so I could still see her.<p>

"Hibiki? It's very late, I hope this is important." I heard Kotonoha's father speak on the phone.

"It is Sir, I don't feel it's my place to go into the details, but...Kotono-chan is going to stay at my place for a few days."

"Thank you for letting me know, is she okay?" I was silent as I looked into my room at Kotonoha's sleeping form.

"I-I really don't know right now, I just hope that I can help her." there was a moment of deep silence before I heard a breathe from the line.

"I understand, Please...keep her safe Hibiki."

"I promise." He said goodbye and hung up as I walked back into my room, and sat down on the floor by the bed. I slowly reached my hand up and interlaced my fingers with her own. I let out a sigh as I began to get up, but was stopped as I felt Kotonoha's fingers tighten around mine.

"No..."I look at her, her eyes closed "...Don't...leave." I could see that she was asleep, I gave her hand a squeeze as I leaned down close to her ear.

"I won't leave you, not ever." I whispered softly, sitting down on the floor, my back against the bed and my hand still in Kotonoha's as I looked at the door and felt my eyelids grow heavy and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Kotonoha POV:<strong>

I looked around desperately trying to figure out where I was, It was dark all around me but I could see. I turned around and saw Makoto and Sekai standing there and looking at me, I suddenly couldn't move, I couldn't speak.

"M-Mako...to...Sek...Sekai...W-why...I-I...thou..." It was the most I could get out feeling as if my throat was closing up not letting my words out as Sekai began walking closer. Makoto then smirked as Sekai got closer and closer.

"What? Thought that I loved you?" He then let out a chuckle that felt as if the cold of ice was coming off his voice "That's such a funny joke, just too funny." I felt tears run down my face feeling my chest ache and filled with pain I then felt something else. I brought my hand up and saw that it was covered in blood, I looked down and saw that It looked as If there was a hole in my chest, bleeding perfidiously. I looked up and saw Sekai was standing by Makoto once more, I them began to hear *Bu-Thump* *Bu-thump* over and over as my eyes gazed to her hand.

My eyes widened in shock as I saw that it was a heart...My heart still beating. He brought it up as if to show it to Makoto when she made a motion looking as if she "accidentally" dropped it. I know felt as if I couldn't breathe my whole body shook as I watched it hit the floor the sound it made sounding like the loudest thing I ever heard.

I saw a foot move and hovered just above it, my eyes darting up to see it was Makoto's as a grin on his face looking malicious now, I saw his lips move but didn't hear his voice as I saw his foot come down crushing the organ and stopped beating. I knew what he mouth as he did so 'Whoops'

* * *

><p>I woke with a start I looked and saw the pillow was soaked with tears, more begin to well up as I remember last night. I bring up my hands to wipe my face, when I feel that something was in one of them. I saw that it was Hibiki's his head was resting on the bed his body facing the door as if he fell asleep while on guard.<p>

His hand felt warm and rough, the palm and fingers felt callused and scarred.

[Hibiki-kun's work has really done a number on his hands, but something about them seemed...strong, and safe] I felt a small smile make its way on my face as I moved closer. His black hair was tossed and disheveled, I didn't know why but I felt curious of what his sleeping face looked like. I hadn't seen what it looked like since we were little and when he slept over we'd share a futon. I leaned closer till I was at least a few short inches away from his face, his expression seemed to be calm but calculating at the same time.

I gently brought my hand up and placed it against his cheek, I lightly pressed my thumb against his cheek.

"Hibiki-kun, please wake up." I whispered just loud enough to wake him, or so I thought at first. His eyes opened slightly but still looked as if they were still asleep.

"Ko...no-chan..."He smiled and leaned closer setting his forehead against mine making me blush slightly.

"Hibi-"

"I love you." I was cut off by his words and didn't know how to react, in fact I couldn't because a moment after he said the words he softly pressed his lips against my own. They were warm and gentle, they made my mind feel almost as if it began to slow down, my eyes fluttering slightly as if wondering if to close or not. I kissed him back, or I had been. I almost didn't realize I was until I found I was had my hand resting on the back of his neck.

I felt him slowly break away my whole body feeling as if electricity ran though it, his head rested against mine as I saw his eyes close drifting back and becoming fully asleep once more. I slowly moved away gently letting his head slowly fall back onto the bed, I held my hands to my chest feeling my heart's pace quicken ten fold.

I didn't know what to think, I didn't know how my mind felt. I began to wonder if his words where genuine, I began to think back to all of the times I'd seen him smile when he saw me and Makoto together. I remembered other days went he'd seem to space out, I'd ask him if he was okay, and he'd always reply the same way.

'I'm fine.'

I thought back to the day I told him and introduced Makoto to him. His expression that day seemed to be as though in shock, which worried me as I had wondered what was wrong. Before I could ask what, he asked me if he could speak to me in private, I agreed and we did so. my mind had raced wondering so many things at once about what he was going to say but what h did say surprised my most.

'Are you happy?'

I had nodded and told him I was, I saw him take a deep breath and smiled saying he was happy for me. I hugged him and he did so back but for a breif moment his hug was tighter than usual and almost seemed to have a hint of sadness.

[If he felt this way about me why did he say anything, why did he keep his feeling inside? did he-" I then misplaced my hand causing me to fall off the bed with a thud. I looked up and saw that Hibiki's eyes shuttered open as he saw me on the floor, concern crossing his face.

"Kotono-chan are you okay?" He helped my up to my feet and inspected me briefly making me blush as he made sure I wasn't hurt. I then noticed that some of my lipstick had been rubbed off and onto his lips, almost without thinking I quickly brought up my sleeve and wiped his mouth. He raised a eyebrow blushing slightly "Uh...?"

"Y-you had some drool on your face and it was bothering me slightly." He thought for a moment and just shrugged giving me a smile that was the was different than the one I same just moments ago, this one seeming almost fake like the ones I'd seen since I started dating Makoto.

"Well how about some breakfast." He said as he walked toward the door. "Kotono-chan?"

"y-yeah." I nodded as I walked to him my mind wondering what he was feeling.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay guys let me know what you thought and please review **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys this is a update going to all my stories, I'm sorry I havent up dated like I promise to and I hope for readers of certain stories aren't mad at me. I've decided I'm going to stop making new stories and going to focus on one of my current ones for right now until its done. The one I've chosen is my Rosario Vampire story 'Hound Chronicles'. It was the story that started me here and I feel I should continue that one. **

**I have a few new story Ideas that i'm going to revisit later, heres the list so far and Iknow what you guys and gals think I should do first after I finish Hound Chronicals. **

**Avatar:the last air bender- involving a romance with Azula (she intrigues me.) 2. A romance involving Toph (Shes my favorite.) **

**Fire Emblem: Awakening- Romance with Lucina (But really I plan to get and play the game before writing this. **

**And the last is actually things i want you people to suggest. ****Guidelines:**** Romance, I'd Prefer creating a male character OC, and this is a big one...No. FUCKING YOAI! I hate it when I looking for a story like a male reader insert or something and I have to sift through hundreds of yoai to find one involving a female character. its infuriating. **


End file.
